Hitsugaya's Obsession
by shirochanxmomo1220
Summary: For the H.H.F.M. Hitsugaya's obsession with watermelons and another fruit... read and review! Hitsuhina romance, oneshot.


**Author's note: **Well here's a little oneshot for the H.H.F.M. I hope you guys like it and review. Ok, well on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Toshiro and Momo's Vacation

**Stories to check out: **Toshiro and Momo: High School Love (Updated)

**PS: **The poll for the sequel of Help! I LOVE YOU, is over and the story will have a sequel.

Story: Hitsugaya's Obsession

Hitsugaya was at his desk working on all the paperwork, that Matsumoto had ignored. He was also waiting for Momo to come with her daily delivery. Ever since Matsumoto sparked his hopes by telling him that Momo loves him, he's been waiting for her to tell him. He wanted to confess, but he didn't know if Matsumoto was telling the truth.

Everyday, though, Momo would come and bring him a watermelon. He just couldn't concentrate on the paperwork, especially knowing he was about to eat a watermelon. You could even call it… an obsession. Matsumoto even laughed at him once about his obsession with watermelons, and that was day she almost lost a finger because of frostbite.

As he finished up the last piece of paperwork, Matsumoto came in. "Taicho, are you waiting for the watermelon again? You're obsessed with watermelons, Taicho, but don't worry, I'll help you get out of it. I even brought some other stuff for you to try." she asked as she took out a bag from under her desk. "Look, I'm not obsessed with watermelons, I happen to like them."

"Whatever, here just try this." She said handing him an apple. The day went by quickly and Momo was going to get here soon. Hitsugaya didn't like a single thing that Matsumoto had given him, so she gave up and left.

Momo finally got here with a ripe green watermelon. "Hitsugaya-kun, I'm here, and I have the watermelon." She said cheerfully. Hitsugaya took the watermelon and cut it into pieces. He offered Momo one, but she said no, so he started to eat piece after piece.

Momo stared at him as he ate, and she was saddened by the fact that Hitsugaya liked watermelons so much. In short, she was jealous of the watermelon. "Shiro-chan, I think you really are obsessed with watermelons." She stated.

"I'm not obsessed with watermelons, it's just better than almost every fruit." He replied.

"Almost?" Momo asked. Toshiro nodded in response. "What's your favorite fruit then?" she asked again. Toshiro wiped his mouth clean and mustered all of his courage before walking over to her. He took a deep breath before getting close to her ear. He silently whispered and his breath tickled her.

"Actually, my favorite fruit would have to be peaches." He whispered before kissing her. Momo blushed and gladly returned the kiss. Their tongues played with each other, and Momo let out a small moan. When they finally broke apart because of lack of air, he looked at her and blushed as well.

"Hitsugaya-kun, I love y-" she was cut off by Hitsugaya's lips. "I know, and I love you too." He said with a rare smile.

The continued making out with each other, and soon Momo went back to her division. Of course, she was only going back to get all the stuff she needed. She was going to sleep at the 10th division today. Toshiro had only been able to taste a little bit of a peach, and tonight, he was going to enjoy the rest of it.

The next day came soon, and Hitsugaya was already at his desk doing his paperwork despite being extremely. Momo was resting in his room. They are both very tired because of last night's activities.

Matsumoto came into the room with more stuff. She was going to succeed today, to get her Taicho to get over watermelons. "Taicho! Don't worry. I've got more stuff for you to try."

"I've gotten over watermelons now, but I was never obsessed." "What are you obsessed with now."

"Peaches." Was all he said. "Peaches? Why peaches?" she asked as she sat down.

"Simple, they're soft, juicy, and even sweeter than watermelons. In fact, I'm done with all my paperwork, and I think I'm in the mood for a peach right now. So do the paperwork." He said before using kido to sit her in place.

He walked into his room with a smirk, and lust in his eyes. Yes, peaches, and this, unlike the watermelon, is a true obsession.

**Author's note: **Done! Hope you guys liked it and review!


End file.
